No Child Left Behind
by bakaNukenin
Summary: Kakashi,, Naruto,, Sasuke,, Sakura,, Asuma,, dan Shikamaru mendapat misi peringkat D untuk membantu penduduk Land of Vegetables di sawah. Inilah kisah perjuangan Kakashi menemukan Naruto yang tersesat di ladang bunga matahari.


**No Child Left Behind**

**bakaNukenin,, July 2008**

**Disclaimer: NARUTO (c)1999 Kishimoto Masashi**

**The title "No Child Left Behind" was taken from USA foreign policy about education**

Misi yang melelahkan bagi kami berenam—aku, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Asuma, dan Shikamaru; membantu penduduk Land of Vegetables, salah satu Negara non-shinobi dengan lahan pertanian yang begitu luas. Ke mana pun mata memandang, sawah menghampar di mana-mana. Hijau, kuning, dan cokelat mendominasi penglihatan.

"Asuma, matikan rokokmu," gerutu Shikamaru. Ia sedang berbaring di sampingku di bawah bayang-bayang pohon. "Benar-benar merepotkan."

Asuma tersenyum. Jangankan mematikan rokok, ia malah menghembuskan asap rokoknya ke arah Shikamaru.

Shikamaru balas memukul. Tapi ia segera kembali berbaring. Ia memang shinobi yang tidak pernah mau ambil pusing dengan keadaan sekitarnya. Sambil meregangkan tubuh, dipandangnya langit biru. Lalu tak lama kemudian, ia jatuh tertidur.

Aku bisa mendengar dengkur lirih di sela-sela napasnya.

"Kakashi-sensei!!" seru Naruto. Ia sedang berdiri di tengah-tengah sawah, mencabuti rumput liar. "Jangan malas-malasan, ayo bantu kami!"

"Benar," timpal Sakura. "Ini misi kelompok, kita berempat harus mengerjakannya. Iya 'kan, Sasuke?"

Sasuke hanya angkat bahu.

"Ah, dasar bodoh! Gara-gara sikap cuekmu, Kakashi-sensei jadi tidak mempedulikan kita!!" Naruto melemparkan segenggam rumput ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke tak perlu susah-susah mengelak, ia hanya menepiskan tangan dan segera terbebas dari tembakan Naruto.

"Kyaa! Sasuke hebat!!" jerit Sakura kegirangan.

Naruto menggerutu. "Kalau cuma menghindar, aku juga bisa."

Murid-murid yang aneh. Tanpa disadari, aku tersenyum kecil di balik pelindung wajahku.

"Jangan cuma duduk-duduk, Sensei! Dasar oom-oom pemalas!" jerit Naruto.

"Aku sedang membaca, Naruto, dan jangan ganggu aku," jawabku.

Tidak mau menyerah, Naruto menghampiriku dengan langkah besar-besar. Direnggutnya Icha Icha Paradise dari tanganku. "Buku jelek begini lebih baik dibuang saja," gumamnya tak sabar. "Apa sih bagusnya?"

Aku tertawa. "Anak-anak macam kau takkan mengerti, Naruto," ujarku sambil mengambil Icha Icha kembali. "Ini dunia orang dewasa," bisikku.

"Kalau sudah dewasa, kau mungkin bakal suka buku itu juga," timpal Asuma. Ia mengacungkan rokoknya ke arah Naruto. "Sana, sekarang bereskan ladang bunga matahari."

"Orang dewasa bisanya cuma main perintah!" Naruto menjulurkan lidah ke arahku dan Asuma. Lalu ia berlari kencang ke ladang bunga matahari.

Mataku terus mengikuti Naruto sampai ia tidak kelihatan lagi.

"Anak yang aneh, ya?" cetus Asuma. "Aku heran bagaimana ia bisa satu tim dengan Sasuke. Dan lagi, tampaknya Sasuke dan Sakura kurang suka dia. Ini hanya firasatku, sih."

"Naruto memang agak kasar, cerewet, sok pintar, ceroboh, dan terkesan menyebalkan. Ninja Tukang Pamer dan Penuh Kejutan Nomor Satu. Tapi ia juga punya sisi baik kok," jelasku. Dan aku menyayanginya, batinku menambahkan. Aku sangat mengerti dirinya.

"Kalau tak ada dia, dunia bakal lebih baik," gumam Shikamaru. Matanya masih terpejam. Mungkin ia masih terjaga karena ribut-ribut tadi. "Suaranya cempreng sekali. Memekakkan telinga. Merepotkan."

"Itu menunjukkan semangat Naruto, 'kan? Lebih baik daripada ninja pemalas macam kau," kata Asuma.

"Huh."

Sasuke dan Sakura masih mencabuti rumput liar. Merekalah yang paling giat; orang-orang merasa sangat tertolong. Naruto malah mengacau. Ia sempat salah mencabut tanaman obat yang disangka rumput liar (ini bukan hal yang mengherankan, ia memang payah). Aku malah duduk santai di bawah pohon, membaca Icha Icha. Shikamaru dan Asuma juga bermalas-malasan.

Aku kembali menenggelamkan hidung di balik Icha Icha. Tapi tak satu pun kalimat yang bisa kupahami. Pikiranku sedang tidak di sana.

Kacau.

Asuma memainkan asap rokoknya. Ia membuat bermacam-macam bentuk dengan mulutnya. Yang terakhir ia bentuk lingkaran, yang diarahkan langsung ke wajah Shikamaru.

Shikamaru terbatuk. "Dasar orang tua merepotkan kurang kerjaan!!" umpatnya. Sambil tetap berbaring, ditendangkannya kakinya ke arah Asuma.

Asuma segera menangkap pergelangan kaki Shikamaru. Mereka lalu tertawa bagai orang gila.

Begitulah; hubungan guru-murid yang aneh.

Kulihat, Sasuke dan Sakura juga sedang cekikikan.

Ini mengerikan.

Mungkin sebaiknya aku berhenti bermalas-malasan.

Kuletakkan Icha Icha. Aku bangkit sambil menepuk-nepuk pasir yang menempel.

"Mau ke mana?" tanya Asuma.

"Misi," jawabku singkat.

Sebenarnya, aku bukannya mau membantu di sawah. Aku juga tidak peduli dengan misi ringan ini. Aku tidak sedang mengkhawatirkan Sasuke dan Sakura atau Asuma dan Shikamaru. Mereka punya kegiatan sendiri.

Aku hanya merasa gelisah, tapi bahkan aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa.

Asuma dan Shikamaru masih bergumul sambil tertawa. Sasuke dan Sakura sudah kembali melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka.

Aku berjalan menjauh dari mereka semua. Mungkin kalau sendirian, aku bisa menjernihkan pikiran. Mungkin dengan begitu aku bisa membuang kegelisahan yang tidak jelas apa penyebabnya ini.

Sekarang, setelah Sasuke dan Sakura menghilang dari pandanganku, dan suara tawa Asuma dan Shikamaru sudah tidak terdengar lagi, aku duduk di tanah. Tidak ada orang lain di sekitarku. Aku benar-benar sendirian sekarang.

Oke, sekarang apa?

Aku mencoba berpikir.

Semua orang pernah mengalami perasaan gelisah. Aku juga—atau lebih tepatnya, aku sering mengalami ini.

Tapi ini pertama kalinya aku tidak mengetahui alasannya.

Dan itu membuatku semakin gelisah.

Semakin terpuruk.

Gila.

Entah berapa lama aku duduk di sana, kusadari ada langkah kaki yang sedang mendekat. Langkah yang agak diseret.

"Sensei?"

Kuangkat wajahku.

Shikamaru, dengan matanya yang sayu, menatapku. "Sedang apa?" Tanpa menunggu jawaban dariku, ia mengempaskan tubuhnya di sampingku. "Aku tidur di sini saja, ya?"

"Asuma?"

"Merokok."

Hening.

Perasaan gelisah yang tadinya lenyap kembali menyerangku. Tenggorokanku tercekat. Kurasakan telapak tanganku basah oleh keringat, tapi aku kedinginan.

Kuakui, aku takut.

Shikamaru mendengkur.

Aku ingin sendirian. Shikamaru datang. Tapi sekarang ia sedang tidur. Aku sendirian lagi. Kegelisahan berubah menjadi ketakutan yang mencekam.

Sepuluh menit berlalu sejak Shikamaru menyusulku.

Barangkali menyendiri bukan pilihan yang tepat. Kalau kembali ke tempat Asuma, Sasuke, dan Sakura, mungkin ketakutan ini akan lenyap sebagaimana kegelisahan tadi hilang entah ke mana.

Tapi di sini ada Shikamaru yang sedang tidur. Dengkurannya terdengar damai; aku tidak ingin membangunkannya.

"Misi selesai. Ayo pulang."

Aku sampai tidak menyadari kehadiran Sasuke di hadapanku. Ini hal yang memalukan bagi seorang shinobi yang harus selalu waspada.

"Kakashi-sensei sedang apa? Bangunkan Shikamaru. Yang lain sudah bersiap pulang," ujar Sasuke datar. Ia segera membalikkan badan dan pergi menjauh.

Kuguncang pelan pundak Shikamaru. Ia membuka matanya, menguap, lalu menggosok-gosok mata dengan punggung tangan. Tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa, kami bangkit berdiri dan berjalan berdampingan.

Untuk sementara, ketakutan yang kurasakan tadi terkikis habis.

Terkadang, kita ingin sendirian. Kesendirian menjauhkan kita dari segala hal yang mengacaukan pikiran. Ketika sedang menyendiri, kita bisa menyusun pikiran, bagian per bagian. Namun kesendirian bisa jadi menakutkan; perasaan gelisah timbul ketika kita tidak memiliki sandaran, ketika kita sendirian. Kita merasa takut akan apa yang ada di hadapan kita, yang tidak kita ketahui.

Kuambil kesimpulan demikian.

Asuma masih mengisap rokok. Ketika melihat kami, ia segera mengacak-acak rambut Shikamaru sampai anak itu meninju rusuknya. "Dari mana saja kau?"

"Alam mimpi."

Sasuke dan Sakura sudah jauh di depan. Kulihat Sakura berusaha menarik perhatian Sasuke dengan pembicaraan yang tak bisa kudengar. Namun, seperti biasa, Sasuke cuek.

Aku menyusul mereka—Sasuke, Sakura, Asuma, dan Shikamaru.

Orang-orang desa melambaikan tangan pada kami. "Terima kasih! Berkat kalian, tugas kami jadi ringan." Beberapa dari mereka membungkukkan badan pada kami.

"Tak apa, itu sudah tugas kami sebagai shinobi Konoha," tukas Asuma.

Di sela-sela keramaian, aku teringat pada Icha Icha. Kuedarkan pandangan, dan tampaklah Icha Icha yang tergeletak begitu saja di bawah pohon di mana aku meninggalkan buku itu. Aku pun ke sana.

Kegalauan datang menyerangku, ketika Icha Icha sudah di tanganku.

Tapi itu bukan karena Icha Icha, aku yakin.

Itu karena Naruto.

Mana Naruto?

Asuma, Shikamaru, Sasuke, dan Sakura sudah bersiap meninggalkan Land of Vegetables. Mereka sedang menungguku di gerbang desa.

"Kalian melupakan Naruto," ujarku sambil berlari kecil ke arah mereka. Kulemparkan Icha Icha, yang segera ditangkap oleh Sasuke (well, ia memang sigap dan tangkas). "Biar aku yang mencarinya."

Mendadak kusadari penyebab kegelisahan dan ketakutanku sedari tadi. Aku merasa gelisah dan takut akan kesendirian, tapi bukan aku yang berada dalam lingkaran kesendirian itu.

Naruto-lah yang sendirian.

Bodohnya aku. Kenapa aku baru ingat sekarang?

Aku berlari sekencang-kencangnya, mengelilingi ladang bunga matahari. Kupanggil nama Naruto, tapi desau angin membawa suaraku pergi. Kusingkap setiap tangkai bunga matahari.

Naruto tetap tak dapat kutemukan di mana-mana.

Aku berlari, menyusuri ladang bunga matahari. Beberapa daun bunga seakan mencambukku, membawaku pada kenyataan. Aku semakin kalap. Bunga-bunga itu setinggi tubuhku, Naruto takkan mudah ditemukan.

"NARUTOOO!!!!!"

Jeritan yang kulepaskan sekuat tenaga tak membuahkan hasil.

Aku jatuh berlutut. Semuanya tampak gelap dan hening.

Kegelisahan memuncak sampai ke kepalaku.

Beberapa detik berlangsung. Aku sedang bersiap memanggil Pakkun dengan Kuchiyose untuk membantuku mencari Naruto ketika kudengar tangisan lirih.

Tangisan yang perlahan terdengar jelas.

Itu suara Naruto yang sedang menangis.

"Naruto?"

Aku segera bangkit. Telingaku menangkap tangisan Naruto. Aku pun bergegas mencari sumber suara tangisannya. Aku berlari sekuat tenaga, beberapa kali hampir terjatuh. Aku tidak peduli.

Tangisan Naruto serasa terdengar tepat di depanku. Kusibakkan bunga-bunga matahari yang menjulang di hadapanku.

"Naruto!" seruku terengah-engah.

Naruto duduk di sana. Menangis sedemikian rupa. Tampangnya berantakan. Biji bunga matahari berserakan di sekitarnya. "Kakashi-sensei…"

Rasa gelisah yang menghantuiku pun lenyap tanpa jejak.

"Kakashi-sensei," kata Naruto terbata-bata di sela isak tangisnya. Ia bergumam lirih, tidak jelas. "Kukira aku hilang—"

Kupeluk erat tubuh Naruto yang masih gemetar karena tangis dan rasa takut itu. "Tidak apa-apa, Naruto, aku di sini." Kuseka air matanya dengan lengan bajuku. "Tenanglah," bujukku lembut.

Aku begitu lega.

Tersesat di ladang bunga matahari adalah hal yang mustahil dialami shinobi mana pun. Dan menangis adalah pantangan seorang shinobi. Naruto memang benar-benar payah, tapi aku menyayangi ninja payah ini.

Tangis Naruto mereda.

"Tak kusangka kau tersesat dan menangis di sini, Tuan Ninja Tukang Pamer dan Penuh Kejutan Nomor Satu," candaku.

Naruto melepaskan rangkulanku. "Huh, mana aku tahu kalau aku bakal tersesat di ladang sialan ini? Lagipula, salah sendiri menyuruhku ke sini."

"Tapi kau menangis, Naruto," godaku.

Kali ini Naruto tidak mengelak. "Oke, aku memang tadi menangis, tapi itu bukan berarti aku cengeng. Aku menangis cuma dalam keadaan terdesak, kok," katanya ringan. Padahal semenit lalu ia bercucuran air mata dan ingus.

"Tersesat di ladang bunga matahari kausebut keadaan terdesak?"

Naruto memekik kesal. Ia memukuliku, tapi aku hanya tertawa.

"Well, ayo pulang," cetusku.

"Memangnya," ujar Naruto. "Kakashi-sensei tahu jalan keluarnya?"

Mendadak aku terbahak. Benar juga.

"Ha! Kakashi-sensei sendiri payah, tersesat di ladang bunga matahari!!" seru Naruto girang. "Pintar menilai orang lain, padahal diri sendiri payah," tambahnya sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Yang namanya shinobi itu, harus bisa mencari solusi dari masalahnya," kataku. "Ayo, kita cari bersama."

Naruto meraih lenganku. Kami pun berjalan bersama menyusuri jalan setapak di antara bunga-bunga matahari. Ternyata, kalau benar-benar diperhatikan, orang tak mungkin tersesat di sini, karena sudah ada jalan setapak yang disediakan para petani.

Kuakui, aku juga payah. Saking gugupnya, aku tidak menyadari hal itu.

"Kakashi-sensei."

"Hmm?"

Sekilas Naruto tampak ragu-ragu. "Nggak jadi, deh."

Hari sudah sore. Sambil masih bergandengan tangan, kami berjalan berdampingan tanpa bersuara. Angin bertiup kencang.

Dan di sela-sela terpaan angin itu, Naruto mengatakan sesuatu.

"Apa?" tanyaku ketika angin sudah reda. "Tadi kau bilang apa, Naruto?"

"Bukan apa-apa," jawabnya ringan.

Tentu saja itu membuatku semakin penasaran. Tapi sekeras apa pun aku berusaha mengetahuinya, Naruto hanya membalasku dengan senyuman penuh rahasia. Hingga akhirnya kami berhasil keluar dari labirin ladang bunga matahari itu pun, ia tetap tidak mau memberitahuku.

Biarlah, pikirku. Kurasa aku bisa menebak apa yang tadi ia katakan:

"Aku yakin kau pasti akan mencariku, Kakashi-sensei."


End file.
